undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Route Génocide
La Route Génocide est une des trois principales fins d'Undertale. Il consiste au fait que le protagoniste doit tuer tous les monstres présents dans l'Underground. L'avancement de ce mode ne requiert pas de faire un autre type de route au préalable. Il y a deux définitions indépendantes de la No Mercy Route (Route sans pitié). L'une est exactement équivalente à la Route Génocide, les 2 termes sont donc interchangeables; l'autre décrit un type spécifique de Leaderless Ending, où tous les monstres rencontrés - mais pas nécessairement tous les monstres qu'il est possible de rencontrer - sont tués. Récemment, le terme de "Route Neutre Sans Pitié" a commencé à être utilisé pour réduire ambiguïté. Méthode La Route Génocide est accomplie en tuant tous les ennemis de toutes les régions : les Ruines, la forêt de Snowdin, Waterfall et Hotland (le CORE, faisant partie de Hotland, partage le même compteur d'ennemis). Dans cette route, en commençant par les Ruines, le protagoniste doit intentionnellement déclencher les combats avec les monstres et les tuer jusqu'à ne plus en rencontrer. Ce système est similaire au "level-grinding" dans d'autres RPG. Après avoir tué tous les monstres d'une région, les rencontres se dérouleront toujours, mais aucun monstre n'apparaîtra et le texte de combat affichera le message But nobody came (mais personne n'est venu) en petit. En plus de voir ce message, la musique de la zone sera distordue. Après être sorti des Ruines, toutes les musiques des régions seront moins hautes et moins fortes, et le processus est répété dans la zone suivante. Le nombre d'ennemis restant est affiché aux points de sauvegarde à partir de Snowdin. Lorsque tous les monstres de la zone ont été tués, le message de sauvegarde changera pour simplement devenir "Determination". De plus, pour effectuer une route Génocide, tous les "boss" et les "miniboss" doivent être tués (sauf les "miniboss" secrets Glyde et So Sorry). Si le protagoniste arrête de respecter les contraintes de la route Génocide à n'importe quel point de la partie, il sera ramené à la Route Neutre, avec la bande son normale et plus de PNJ présents. Le protagoniste peut, tout de même, s'enfuir ou épargner les monstres (sauf les monstres listés en dessous) sans pénalité s'il atteint l'objectif plus tard. Avec cette méthode, le protagoniste peut choisir quel monstre il tue le plus, pour maximiser l'EXP et le GOLD obtenus. Par exemple, il peut tuer Glyde 14 fois pour gagner 1400 EXP et 1960 GOLD avec cette méthode. Elle permet donc de monter plus rapidement les niveaux pour rendre les prochaines régions plus faciles. Exigences * Tuer tous les monstres qu'il est possible de faire apparaître dans chaque région. Cette exigence doit être satisfaite avant d'approcher le Boss de la région ** Le protagoniste peut épargner les monstres ou les fuir. Par exemple, si 3 monstres sont rencontrés aléatoirement alors que seulement 2 sont "restant" dans la zone, en tuer 2 et épargner le dernier répondre tout de même aux exigences de la Route Génocide. Cette méthode peut être utilisée pour éviter de se battre contre certains monstres en particuliers comme Jerry à Snowdin. ** Ci-dessous la table du nombre de monstres rencontrés aléatoirement que le protagoniste doit tuer, suivi du Boss de la région. *** Ruines: 20 monstres (Toriel) *** Snowdin: 16 monstres (Papyrus) *** Waterfall: 18 monstres (Undyne the Undying) *** Hotland: 40 monstres (Mettaton NEO) *** New Home: Aucun monstre (Sans). Asgore et Flowey sont automatiquement tués quand le protagoniste les rencontre. ** Snowdrake doit être tué avant que le compteur de monstres à tuer soit atteint, il en fait aussi partie. ** Une fois que le protagoniste a atteint le bon nombre de monstres tués, les points de sauvegarde afficheront simplement le message "Determination". * Tuer tous les boss et les miniboss (les boss secrets comme So Sorry et Glyde ne sont pas obligatoires). Tous les miniboss (sauf Snowdrake) peuvent être tués après que le nombre de monstres à tuer est atteint. C'est à dire, dans l'ordre des rencontres : ** Toriel ** Snowdrake ** Doggo ** Lesser Dog, s'il est rencontré ** Dogi ** Greater Dog ** Papyrus ** Shyren ** Glad Dummy ** Undyne the Undying (rencontré en se battant contre Monster Kid) ** Royal Guards ** Muffet ** Mettaton NEO * Une fois que tous les monstres sont tués à Hotland, il n'est plus possible de sortir de la Route Génocide, sauf en recommençant depuis l'écran titre. * Les compteurs de monstres tués peuvent fonctionner de manière étonnante. Si certains événements sont déclenchés avant d'avoir totalement nettoyé une région, le joueur sera ramené automatiquement vers la Route Neutre. Par exemple, si le combat contre Papyrus est déclenché avant d'avoir nettoyé Snowdin de tous ses monstres, la cinématique se déroulera comme dans la Route Neutre et le joueur y sera ramené. Même si le protagoniste revient en arrière et tue les derniers monstres, re-battre Papyrus le fera quand même continuer sur la Route Neutre. Une fois que la Route Génocide est quittée, le joueur ne peut pas y retourner à part en relançant la sauvegarde précédente avant qu'il ne l'ait quittée, ou en recommençant complètement. Différences dans la Route Génocide Ruines Après avoir épuisé le compteur de monstres tués * Si le compteur de monstres tués est atteint dans les Ruines avant de rencontrer Napstablook, il disparaîtra quand le protagoniste s'approchera de lui. * Les PNJ de Froggit et de Vegetoid n'apparaissent pas après que toutes les rencontres aléatoires aient été effectuées. * Dans la Maison de Toriel, si le joueur regarde le plan de travail de la cuisine, le protagoniste demandera "Where are the knives." (Où sont les couteaux ?) * En inspectant le miroir, le texte narratif sera "It's me, ." (C'est moi, ) à la place de "It's you!" (C'est vous) * Lors du face-à-face avec Toriel à la sortie des Ruines, le protagoniste peut la tuer d'un seul coup dévastateur. Elle est choquée par la haine du protagoniste, avant de succomber à ses blessures, et lui dit qu'en le gardant enfermé ici, elle ne le protégeait pas lui, mais tout le monde à l'extérieur des Ruines. ** En essayant de parler avec Toriel durant le combat, le texte "Not worth talking to." (N'en vaut pas la peine) apparaît. ** Si le joueur décide de ne pas attaquer Toriel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'épargner, et qu'il décide ensuite de la tuer, elle sera d'autant plus choquée qu'il l'a attaquée dans un moment où elle était si vulnérable. Après avoir tué Toriel * Dans la pièce suivante, Flowey reconnait le protagoniste comme étant le Premier Humain, ne le voyant comme rien de plus qu'un récipient vide, tout comme lui, mais avec une "âme volée", et lui propose de détruire le monde (et ses habitants) ensemble, lançant par la même occasion une des 3 seules voix réelles du jeu "That's a wonderful idea" (C'est une idée géniale). Snowdin Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées * Quand le protagoniste rencontre Sans, il est perturbé par le manque de réaction à sa blague de Frisk. Il ordonne ensuite au protagoniste de se cacher derrière la lampe en forme de Frisk. Papyrus arrive en courant et repart quand Sans lui dit qu'il a trouvé un humain, sans même remarquer le protagoniste. Sans dit au protagoniste que son frère voudrait vraiment voir un humain et lui demande des continuer à faire semblant d'être un humain. * Doggo frissonne de peur quand le protagoniste l'approche. * Quand Papyrus remarque enfin le protagoniste, il ne reconnait pas tout de suite que c'est un humain * Sans n'apparaît pas comme un PNJ hors des rencontres avec Papyrus. * Une fois que le compteur de monstre tués est épuisé, le protagoniste ne peut plus jouer au jeu de la boule de neige car il n'y a plus de boule de neige. * Quand le compteur de monstre tués est épuisé, le trou dit simplement "There's a hole here." (Il y a un trou ici.) *Le "snowdecahedron" (neigedécaèdre) est juste une boule de neige classique. * Le protagoniste peut continuer à prendre des Snowman Pieces jusqu'à trois jusqu'à qu'il régresse en une "useless pile of snow" (un tas de neige inutile). * Le protagoniste ignore tout les puzzles de Papyrus et la plupart d'entre eux sont déjà résolus. ** Le protagoniste marche à travers le labyrinthe d'électricité avant même que Papyrus ai finit d'expliquer. ** Les mots mêlés ont un différent dialogue. *** Si le protagoniste interagit avec le mot mêlés et qu'il parle à Sans, celui-ci remarquera qu'il aurait du faire un pêle-mêle junior et pas un mot croisé dans la Route Neutre. ** Le levier caché dans la neige est déjà activé avec des plantes rampantes, ce qui implique que Flowey l'a activé et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle tout les puzzles de l'Underground sont déjà résolus. ** Pour le puzzles des X et des O, les piques sont déjà désactivées et Papyrus est absent. ** Le pont de glace est déjà étendu pour le puzzle des X et des O. ** Le protagoniste coupe Papyrus dans son explication de l'énigme des cases colorées et le traverse avant même que Papyrus ne l'active. Après avoir ignoré les énigmes, la musique change et prend un ton triste. ** Le "gauntlet of deadly terror" (affrontement de la terreur mortelle) est désactivé car Papyrus pense que l'humain ne l'apprécierait pas, et dit qu'Undyne aurait adoré celui-là. Il annonce ausii "s'amuser avec les puzzles avec ses amis qu'il a déjà. Après ça, Papyrus part et Sans avertit le protagoniste qu'il aura des problèmes si il continue de faire ce qu'il fait, mentionnant spécialement le combat contre Papyrus. Ensuite, il semble se téléporter hors de la Zone. * Tout les points de sauvegarde indiquent "That comedian..." (Ce comédien...) après que le protagoniste travers le pont de l'affrontement (même si il n'a pas interagit avec Sans). Cette phrase ne signifie pas que la tentative de Route Génocide est un échec, mais simplement que le compteur de monstres tués dans Snowdin ne peut plus être vu. Selon Toby Fox, le fait que ce message apparaissent aussi souvent est un bug.https://twitter.com/fwugradiation/status/646044812832055296 Le comédien en question est Snowdrake; si Snowdrake n'est pas tué avant que le compteur de monstres est épuisé, le point de sauvegarde dira "The comedian got away. Failure." (Le comédien est parti. Échec) et la Route Génocide sera abandonnée. * L'auberge sera toujours utilisable, bien que les dialogues soient différents de ceux des autres Routes. Après que les conditions soient vérifiées * Une fois que le compteur de monstres tués est épuisé, les PNJ de la Forêt de Snowdin et de Snowdin seront tous évacués, sauf le Monster Kid, qui ne connait pas la vraie nature du protagoniste. ** Le protagoniste ne peut plus dormir à l'auberge. ** Inspecter le sapin de Noël au centre de la ville affichera "Nothing for you." (Rien pour vous.) ** Inspecter le livre inachevé dans la bibliothèque de Snowdin affichera le message "Some unfinished book." (Un livre inachevé). ** Une imitation de l'enfant de l'aubergiste est présente. ** Du à l'absence de la Vendeuse de Snowdin, le protagoniste peut voler tout ses biens ainsi que 758G de la caisse. La vendeuse à laissé une note disant :"please don't hurt my family" (s'il vous plaît ne faites pas de mal à ma famille). ** la maison de Sans et Papyrus est verouillée. *Papyrus essaye de convaincre le protagoniste d'être une bonne personne et offre directement de l'épargner. Même après avoir été tué, il pense encore que le protagoniste peut faire mieux. Waterfall Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées * Presque toute les Echo Flowers sont silencieuses. * Tout les PNJ sont absent, sauf Monster Kid, Gerson et le Vendeur Temmie. * Comme dans Snowdin, la plupart des énigmes sont déjà résolues. ** Les pierres ne tombent pas de la cascade dans la seconde salle. ** Les Bridge Flowers sont déjà alignées. * Sans n'est pas près du télescope et le protagoniste ne peut pas regarder à l'intérieur. * Quand le Monster Kid propose son aide au protagoniste pour monter sur le rebord, Frisk monte brutalement sur ses épaules. Le Monster Kid se plaint en disant qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi brutal. * Les actions du protagoniste énervent tellement le Mad Dummy que le fantôme le possédant décide de prendre un forme corporelle, le Glad Dummy. Comme Frisk a aidé le Mad Dummy à prendre une forme corporelle, il offre directement de l'épargner. Il doit tout de même être tué, sinon la tentative de Route Génocide échouera. * Gerson est toujours dans son magasin et vend les objets comme d'habitude, bien que sont dialogue plein de dégoût. Il semble aussi qu'il sait que le protagoniste ne peut pas l'attaquer, car c'est un PNJ, ainsi il considère les menaces de Frisk comme inutile. * Le Village Temmie est vide, sauf le Vendeur Temmie qui se comporte normalement et semble ignorant de ce qui se passe. Le Temmie qui regarde le protagoniste depuis l'intérieur du mur est aussi présent. ** Le Vendeur Temmie n'offre plus de payer pour son éducation, cette option est remplacée par le fait d'acheter des Temmie Flakes pour 1000G. L'Armure Temmie est donc impossible à obtenir dans cette Route. Après que les conditions soient vérifiées * Sur le pont, le Monster Kid s'approche du protagoniste et lui dit qu'Undyne lui a dit que le protagoniste a fait de mauvaise choses et qu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle disait vrai. Il essaye de combattre le protagoniste, mais quand Frisk réplique, Undyne arrive et encaisse le coup fatal. Néanmoins, elle ne meure pas et devient Undyne the Undying, qui est beaucoup plus dure à battre que sa version normale. ** Après avoir été battue, Undyne meure avec un sourire, consciente qu'Alphys est en train d'évacuer les monstres avant l'arrivée du protagoniste, et qu'elle dira à Asgore d'absorber les Âmes qu'il a collecté. Hotland et le CORE Avant que les conditions ne soient vérifiées : * Alphys n´est pas dans son labo. Au lieu de cela , Mettaton s'y trouve et admire la malice du protagoniste avant de s'enfuir. ** L'écran de l'ordinateur montrant le protagoniste dit "It's me (C'est moi), ." Lorsque l'on interagit avec. ** Le protagoniste décrira le sac de nourriture pour chien comme "À moité vide" (À l'opposé de "À moitié plein" lors de la Route Pacifiste), suivi par le message "You just remembered something funny." (Vous venez de vous rappeler de quelque chose de drôle.) Ce message apparaît uniquement lors de la Route Génocide. ** Lorsqu'inspecté , le trou dans le mur dira juste :"It's just here to complete the look. (C'est juste ici pour compléter le paysage.)" * Tout comme Snowdin et Waterfall, la grande majorité des puzzles sont déjà complétés : ** Les lasers sont éteints ** Les énigmes impliquant de tirer sur le vaisseau opposé sont déjà résolus. * Les Gardes Royaux sont rencontrés bien plus tôt, aux trois geysers avant l'entrée du show de cuisine de Mettaton, et ils essayent de venger Undyne. Ils peuvent tout les deux être tués en un coup. * Le show de cuisine de Mettaton, le bulletin d'information et les performances musicales ne se déroulent pas. * L'ascenseur d'Holtand peut accéder à tout les étages dès le début. Néanmoins, les étages L1, L2 et R2 sont bloqués par des champs de force. **Muffet révèle dans un dialogue lors du combat contre elle que c'était Alphys qui a bloqué une partie d'Hotland et qui a fait évacuer la zone. * Muffet n'apparaît pas à sa vente de gâteaux. Avant qu'elle ne soit combattue, elle ne considère pas le protagoniste comme de la bonne nourriture mais essaye quand même de le battre. * Le combat contre Muffet se déroule tout de même et le protagoniste peut la tuer en une seule attaque. Si elle n'est pas immédiatement tuée, elle aura un unique dialogue faisant référence à l'évacuation de l'Underground. ** Elle parle du fait qu'Alphys a essayé en vain de faire évacuer les araignées. ** Le télégramme qu'elle reçoit dit que même si le protagoniste est un meurtrier ultra-violent, il n'a jamais fait de mal à aucune araignée car il n'y a pas d'autre ennemis araignées. * Tout les autre PNJs sont absents, à par Burgerpants. ** Puisque Bratty et Catty sont absentes, le protagoniste peut voler leurs biens ainsi que 5G de leur magasin. Il peut aussi trouver une note qui révèle qu'Alphys est venue pour les évacuer à un endroit "super duper safe" (super méga sur), mais que Bratty et Catty voulaient finir leurs stylos-bics avant de partir. * Examiner la plante du MTT Resort révèle que "(The potted plant is judging you for your sins.)" ((La plante vous juge pour vos pêchés)). * L'ascenseur du CORE est directement utilisable et peut être utilisé pour sauter toute la zone du CORE. Après que les conditions soient vérifiées * La rencontre contre Mettaton à la fin du Core devient un combat contre Mettaton-NEO. New Home * Une version plus lente de "Small Shock" joue à la place de "Undertale". * La boîte à cadeau dans la Maison d'Asgore qui d'habitude contient la Worn Dagger contient maintenant le Real Knife, avec lequel le protagoniste pense "About time." (Ce n'est qu'une question de temps). * La boîte à cadeau dans la Maison d'Asgore qui d'habitude contient le Heart Locket contient maintenant The Locket, avec lequel le protagoniste pense "Right where it belongs." (Là où il doit être). * Examiner différents objets dans la maison de Asgore donne des descriptions uniques. ** Les cadenas, la première fois, si aucune clé n'est utilisée : "He leaves them in the kitchen and the hallway." (Il les laisse dans la cuisine et le couloir). ** Les cadenas, autrement : "There are two keys." (Il y a deux clés). ** Les cadenas, pendant qu'ils sont ouverts : "I unlocked the chain." (J'ai ouvert la chaîne). ** L'armoire : "Our clothes." (Nos vêtements). ** Le lit de gauche : "My bed." (Mon lit). ** Le lit de droite : "His bed." (Son lit). ** Le dessin des fleurs : "My drawing." (Mon dessin). ** La bibliothèque / la penderie d'Asgore : "Nothing useful." (Rien d'utile). ** La commode de Asgore : "Still has that sweater." (Il y a au moins ce sweat). ** Photographie : "..." ** Frigo : "No chocolate." (Pas de chocolat). ** La note de la cuisine : "I've read this already." (J'ai déjà lu ça). ** Journal : "The entries are always the same." (Les entrées sont toujours les mêmes). ** Cuisinière (Pour chauffer des aliments dans une poêle ou une casserole) : "Stovetop." (Cuisinière). ** Miroir : "It's me, ." (C'est moi, ). ** Calendrier : "The date I came here." (Le jour quand je suis venu ici). * Quand le joueur marche dans la maison de Asgore, Flowey parle au protagoniste, même s'il a été tué à la dernière Vrai Réinitialisation. ** Il raconte au protagoniste sa vie depuis qu'il est une fleur, sa capacité à SAVE, et pourquoi le protagoniste a commencé à tuer. ** Il va même jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il est dans un jeu et insulte "those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen" (ces psychopathes qui restent autour et REGARDENT ce qui se passe) (en parlant des personnes regardant des vidéos à propos de la Route Génocide) les autres pour ne pas suivre la Route Génocide eux-mêmes. ** Flowey répète son "Kill or be killed" (Tue ou sois tué), disant que lui et le protagoniste n'hésiteront pas à se tuer si c'est nécessaire. Finalement, il réalise avec horreur qu'il n'est pas au delà de ça et que, finalement, le protagoniste le tuera; il fuit alors. * Dans le Dernier Couloir, Sans ne juge pas le protagoniste mais à la place il lui rappelle qu'il passera un mauvais moment. Il le combat pour essayer de le stopper dans sa destruction des lignes temporelles des mondes. Son combat est considéré comme le plus difficile de tout le jeu, suivi par celle contre Undyne the Undying. * Dans la salle avec les cercueils, celui rouge lui fait dire "It's as comfortable as it looks." (C'est aussi confortable que ça en a l'air). * Dans la salle du trône, Asgore mentionne ne jamais avoir vu une fleur pleurer avant (référant aux tentatives par Flowey de prévenir Asgore du protagoniste). Le protagoniste ensuite attaque Asgore, enlevant toute sa vie en un coup. Flowey achève Asgore, puis, avec sa voix et son visage se transformant en ceux de Asriel, il supplie le protagoniste de l'épargner. Il l'ignore et tue Flowey jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. * Au lieu de partir de l'écran noir et revenir à la salle du trône, une inquiétante musique constituée de sanglots déformés et de battements de cœur en écho joue et Chara apparaît sur l'écran noir et s'adresse au joueur lui-même et non le protagoniste. Le nom de la fenêtre disparaît. ** Chara explique que la détermination du joueur était la raison pour que Chara revienne, que le joueur a enseigné la raison pour qu'il/elle revienne et lui en a donné les moyens. C'étaient l'ÂME et la détermination du joueur qui ont permis à Chara de tout détruire afin qu'il/elle atteigne son but. Chara offre au joueur de détruire le monde pour que les deux aillent dans un autre monde, où ils continueront leur massacre. À ce moment, deux options sont données : "ERASE" (SUPPRIMER) ou "DO NOT" (NE PAS SUPPRIMER). *** Si le joueur choisit "ERASE", Chara appellera le joueur "a great partner" (un bon partenaire). *** Si le joueur choisit "DO NOT", Chara sera surpris(e) du refus, pensant que le joueur l'a mal compris(e). Chara demande alors "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" (DEPUIS QUAND TU ES CELUI QUI DÉCIDE?), ce qui déclenche un "screamer". Chara approche alors de l'écran avec un visage effrayant qui semble rire, émettant un bruit horrible alors que l'écran secoue et clignote rouge et noir. **** Peu importe le choix, une grande animation représentant un couteau tranchant l'écran est affichée, puis l'écran se remplie de "9" et tremble, résultant en la destruction du monde et la fermeture du jeu. *** Pendant cette conversation, le joueur ne peut pas quitter le jeu avec "ESC" ou la croix. Les seule s manières de fermer le jeu pendant cette séquence sont donc avec le gestionnaire des tâches sur Windows ou "Forcer à quitter" sur Mac. * Après la grande animation du tranchant de couteau, la fenêtre entière de UNDERTALE s'agitera violemment, impliquant que le jeu lui-même a été blessé. ** Le jeu revient automatiquement dans sa version fenêtrée durant le "screamer" de Chara et l'animation de couteau. Divers * Les rencontres deviennent considérablement plus dures à trouver lors de la progression du jeu (excepté dans la Nouvelle Maison. * À partir de Snowdin, un compte de meurtres est ajouté aux menu des statistiques. * À partir de Waterfall, au lieu d'un "!" apparaissant au dessus de la tête du protagoniste lors d'un combat, un smiley souriant apparaît, impliquant que le protagoniste est heureux des nouvelles rencontres. * Certains événements font revenir la musique de Snowdin à son état normal, même sur une tentative de Route Génocide. Le fait que la musique revienne à sa vitesse normale après certains événements n'indique pas et n'implique pas que la Route Génocide a été abandonnée. * Si le compteur de meurtres n'est pas encore épuisé avant Waterfall, une boîte de dialogue va apparaître entre les secondes et troisièmes fleurs sur le chemin de la Salle 131 (room_water19), disant "Strongly felt left. Shouldn't proceed yet." (Je remarque que sont restés. Je ne devrais pas continuer). C'est la seule fois qu'un avertissement apparaît. Abandonner la Route Génocide La Route Génocide se finit si le protagoniste complète une zone en épargnant le boss ou s'il atteint certains endroits sans épuiser le compte de meurtres précédent. Les futures zones apparaissent comme dans la Route Neutre, mais les pièces précédentes restent affectées par la tentative de Route Génocide. * Si la Route Génocide est interrompue en épargnant Papyrus, alors le protagoniste ne pourra que traîner avec lui car il ne peut pas le draguer durant le combat. Sans sera à son emplacement à Waterfall, remerciant le protagoniste. * Épargner le Monster Kid résulte à une entrée dans la Route Neutre, et le protagoniste combattra Undyne normalement. * Il y a une fin neutre spécifique qui peut être obtenue en entrant dans la Route Neutre à la rencontre avec Mettaton NEO en ne tuant pas tous les monstres dans Hotland et le CORE avant le combat. Mettaton dit au protagoniste qu'il a reculé après avoir reçu (bien plus lentement) des blessures du protagoniste, et explose après son discours. Durant l'appel de la fin, Sans passe le téléphone à Alphys. * Si la Route Génocide est interrompue en plein chemin et si Flowey est gracié, il réprimande le joueur d'avoir abandonné la Route Génocide avant d'affirmer qu'il voulait juste voir comment la paix était avant de tout reprendre. Au début de la prochaine partie, Flowey se demande pourquoi le protagoniste a réinitialisé le jeu avant de lui dire de faire ce qu'il veut. Si le protagoniste est allé après le point de non retour dans la Route Génocide (le combat contre Mettaton NEO), il peut simplement réinitialiser son jeu avant de répondre à la question finale de Chara. Jeu Post-Génocide * Upon relaunching the game after Chara destroyed the world, the game now only has a black screen with the sound of howling wind. The inputs do nothing here. There are no menus. No buttons, nothing. The world is no more. * After waiting approximately 10 minutes on this screen, Chara notes the player's return to the game. They remind the player that they are the one responsible for the world's destruction, observe that the player cannot accept that they caused it to happen, and then coldly remarks that they think they are above consequences. ** If the player affirms by selecting 'YES,' Chara will simply say, "Exactly." ** If the player selects 'NO,' Chara will ask the player, "Then what are you looking for?" * No matter which option is chosen, Chara then states that a compromise could still be made. They state that the player has something that they desire, and offer to restore the world if the player surrenders it. If the player says "YES," Chara reveals what they want from the player: their SOUL. If the player agrees again, Chara states that the deal has been made, and the game closes once again but appears to boot up normally the next time it is opened. The player's SAVE file is deleted, and the game is now permanently altered. From that point onwards, any future playthroughs of the True Pacifist Route and the Genocide Route become known dubbed the "Soulless True Pacifist" and "Soulless Genocide" Route. Unusually, this does not affect the Neutral Route endings at all. ** If the player chooses to decline these terms at either opportunity, Chara will end the conversation, forcing the player to restart the game and wait an additional 10 minutes before having the deal re-offered. Changements dans les parties Post-Génocide * At the end of the True Pacifist Route, Chara appears to have taken over Frisk's body. ** If Frisk chooses to stay with Toriel, when the latter leaves a piece of pie before leaving the room, after four seconds they will turn over in bed in the final scene and face the camera to reveal Chara with red eyes having taken full possession of Frisk. A lower pitched version of Flowey's laugh will play to accompany this reveal. ** If Frisk says they "have places to go," the photograph of Frisk and friends shown in the final scene changes - Frisk is replaced with Chara, and the faces of all the other characters have been crossed out with a red X, implying Chara has killed them all. ** "The End" text changes from white (or yellow) to red, and the Annoying Dog does not show up to sleep under the text. An extremely slowed down version of the theme Anticipation plays three seconds after the "THE END" text appears. * At the end of another Genocide ending: ** Chara calls themself "The demon that comes when people call its name," stating that time after time, they will appear, and with the Player's help, they will eradicate the enemy and become strong. Chara then lists the various stats that the Player increases throughout the game as the very feeling they have whenever they are increased. Chara then comments that they and the player are not the same, stating that their SOUL has twisted feelings they no longer understand. Chara now wonders on what reason the player continues to recreate the world, and why they continue to destroy the world. Chara then harshly states that the Player is wracked with a "perverted sentimentality." Chara then suggests that should they recreate the world once again, a different course of action would be advised. (Chara, who wants to escape and destroy the human world, is encouraging the player to complete a True Pacifist Route.) *** The same dialogue will occur even after doing the Genocide ending more than twice. ** If the player selects "DO NOT" this time, Chara will point out that this very feeling is exactly what they had been talking about. Chara then comments to the player that unfortunately, regarding their choice, "YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO." This causes another jump scare, and once again crashes the game. ** However, no black abyss will appear once you reopen the game. Instead, the regular title screen will play as if the game was reset. Éviter ces conséquences Localisations des sauvegardes Default save locations are as follows: * Windows XP: %SystemDrive%/Documents and Settings/%USERNAME%/Local/Application Data/UNDERTALE and %SystemDrive%/Documents and Settings/%USERNAME%/Application Data/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ * Windows Vista/7/8/10: %SystemDrive%/Users/%USERNAME%/AppData/Local/UNDERTALE and %SystemDrive%/Users/%USERNAME%/AppData/Roaming/Steam/CODEX/280360/remote/ * Mac: ☀~/Library/Application Support/com.tobyfox.undertale/ Modifier/Supprimer des fichiers To return to a playable state, the player can enter their save data folder and either: * Delete or rename the file "system_information_962". This will remove any effects of having done the Genocide Route. This file being present without "system_information_963" is what causes the game to load 'destroyed' until the player sells their soul. * Create a file with the name "system_information_963". The presence of this file will load the game normally, but with all post-genocide route effects. * Uninstall the game and do a fresh reinstall. * If only "system_information_962" is present, follow the instructions here. These methods will not be sufficient for players of the Steam version, as the Steam Cloud backs up the acquisition of the system_information files and restores them if deleted (even if cloud synchronization is disabled). Players of the steam version have to delete their Steam Cloud cache as stated here, or render the system_information files unreadable by Undertale by modifying their security settings under file properties to deny read permission. Undertale Genocide Remover * The Undertale Genocide Remover application automatically removes all Genocide Route files, even those in Steam, when "ERASE" is pressed. Démo After completing a Genocide playthrough In the Undertale Demo, the ending screen appears with red text that reads 'That was fun. Let's finish the job.', while playing a slowed down version of Anticipation. In addition, all pages of the manual but the first and last are replaced with said ending screen, and the last page is replaced with a picture of a faceless Flowey. DemoGenoManual.png | The faceless Flowey image. Demongenocideending.png | The ending screen. Références en:Genocide Route es:Ruta Genocida de:Genozid-Route ru:Путь Геноцида uk:Шлях Геноциду zh:屠殺路線 Catégorie:Routes